Family
by miss-sarcastix
Summary: Ezra, Emma, Elaine and Eric singing We Are Family from Ice Age, a prompt from Ezraismybae. Takes place in Season 2! Fluffy with a hint of serious feels!


**AN: So this was a prompt by Ezraismybae, the prompt was for Ezra and his fellow street friends to be** **singing We Are Family from Ice Age 4, not sure if this was what was expected but here we go! This takes place Season 2, with Ahsoka and Rex as well. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BONES (Star Trek, anybody? No? Just me? Alright then...)**

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Ezra, Elaine, Eric and Emma were all sitting at a table facing each other, none of them noticed the rest of the crew and Rex and Ahsoka at the entrance. The adults were watching the kids as they laughed, carefree like the kids the should be. Suddenly Eric said something that brought a frown to their faces.

"You know our life is so messed up right?"

Elaine snorted, "Where'd you get that idea oh wise one?"

Ezra smirked, "Yeah, were trying so hard to lead a normal life."

"And I though we were succeeding, what gave us away? The fact that we're being hated down? The fact that we're on board with two Jedis that should be dead? The fact that we have the last Lasaat on board as well?" Emma sassed.

Zeb grimaced behind them, he knew they wouldn't have said that last bit if they noticed him though.

Eric laughed, "Okay, okay, but I mean we still have a family right? A messed up family but still... How'd that song go?

 _We are, We are_

 _Not your ordinary fami-mily_

 _But we can all agree that_

 _We are, we are_

 _As close as close can be..."_

Ezra blinked, "You're not actually singing that are you?"

"And what family are you talking about? We're street rats, we ain't got family!" Elaine said.

The adults winced, so much for the kids being normal.

"The girl's got a point Eric, what family?"

"Umm... Well we're a family aren't we? Us four?"

The crew's heart sank, what about them? What were they, chopped liver?

"Well yeah... but you aren't talking about just us are you?"

"Of course I was who else would I be talking about?" Eric forced a laugh

"Right," Ezra drawled

"Fine, I give, I was also kinda thinking, erm, ya know, the" Eric stammered and the adults raised their eyebrows.

"Just spit it out!" Elaine said, her eyes twinkling.

"The crew!" Eric all but yelled, the adults almost smiled if not for the look on the kids' faces, they blinked slowly.

"It happened subconsciously, I was even thinking about it and then a stray thought came in and I accidentally thought of them as family!" Eric rushed to explain himself.

"It happened to me too," Elaine frowned, Sabine looked at Hera, Kanan at Zeb and Ahsoka at Rex, why would she be frowning?

"And me..." Emma's eyes were pained and the crew felt a stab in their hearts, Rex looked at them, _they were all soldiers in their own way,_ he thought, _they were so young_.

"Looks like we've all thought about it," Ezra gave a bitter smirk then frowned, "It scares me."

"It scares all of us Graze," Elaine gave a bitter laugh and the adults felt the pain again.

 _So young, and yet they've been through so much,_ Hera thought.

 _So young, and yet they've seen more than they should ever need to,_ Ahsoka frowned.

 _Those blasted imperials,_ Zeb glared.

"Eight years," Ezra's voice was raw with emotion, "Eight years in the streets with nothing but each other to trust."

"You know what people do in the streets, why can't trust anybody!" Emma's voice cracked. "They betray you!"

"They stab you in the back." Eric voice was bitter.

"They, leave you to bleed in the dark." Elaine's eyes were dark.

"They leave you to _die_." Ezra glared, the crew shivered.

"Nobody cares about us except for us, no-one!" Emma leaned in to Ezra rubbing her arm.

"I know, but is it really so bad to think of the crew as family? We've been here for over a year, isn't it time we start trusting them? Ezra you're Kanan's padawan! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Eric looked at Ezra, Kanan was curious, did Ezra trust him?

"I-I-I guess..." Ezra stammered, "I think, I trust them."

"I guess we do too..." Emma remarked.

"What if they betray us?" Elaine asked, the crew flinched, "I know we don't think it could happen, but just in case, what if they leave us to bleed, to suffer? To die? What then? What if we grow too dependent?"

"Then we do what we've always done, we look out for each other, we help each other, and most importantly we survive, together." Ezra answered, the crew cringed, they were too young to know these things, too young to think like this.

"Like the crazy messed up family we are," Eric smirked.

"Don't tell me you're gonna sing it!" Ezra groaned.

"Oh come on, let's all sing it together, you know you wanna!"

"Shut up Maze!"

"Don't be rude Graze."

"If I sing with Haze, then you're singing too Blaze."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Emma grinned.

They lean in to each other and sling their arms on the others' shoulders, they sang with their eyes closed swaying side to side smiles on their faces, Sabine felt her heart pang.

They finished singing, they looked up and they finally noticed the crew, the kids quickly detached and stood up.

"Hey guys, how long have you been standing there?" Ezra asked chirpily.

"Not long," Kanan answered.

"We came down here to get you for lunch..." Hera said.

"Oh wonderful, I've been starving!" Elaine rubbed her hands and Ezra, Emma and Eric grinned.

"Starving?" Hera's eyes narrowed, "Did you eat breakfast?"

The four looked at each other, Ahsoka's lips twitched, "Ummmm..."

"WHAT?!" Hera yelled.

"No need to make us deaf!" Sabine grumbled.

"It's not that big of a deal..."

Ashoka winced, "Wrong choice of words."

"Oh come on, Rex! Back us up here!" Eric turned to him,

Rex held his hands up in surrender, "A soldier knows how to pick his fights, and this isn't one you oughta pick."

"That's it, come on, we're eating now!" Hera dragged the kids to kitchen grumbling under her breath, they shot a look of pleading back.

Zeb chuckled, "Good luck!"

As soon as the kids were out of earshot, Kanan turned to the other occupants of the room, "Should we tell them what we overheard?"

"We probably should," Sabine said.

"But maybe not now," Zeb continued.

"We will have to tell them though," Rex agreed.

There was some clattering in the kitchen, "Although now we should probably stop Hera from going crazy protective," Ahsoka's eyes twinkled.

"Probably," Kanan agreed as sounds of protest reached his ears from the kitchen.

Te adults walked over to the kitchen, they were going to prove to this kids that they could be trusted, and that they could be depended upon, they weren't going to let them down. Not now and not ever.


End file.
